


Dom Training

by fhsa_archivist



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Dennis and Doug are getting tested to become Dom's.Tom needs someone to take care of him. Will he let the two men dominate him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is a very long story that I have basically cut up so that it isn't too long for consumption. Enjoy!  


* * *

Tom painfully made his way to his unmade bed. Why he had ever gotten up that morning he would never understand himself. It was late evening and his knee had been wrapped with loads of bandages. The hospital staff had wanted to keep him under observation, but, Tom wasn’t going to stay at the hospital one night. He checked out and got a cab back home. 

 

The nurse had given him some painkillers. But, Tom knew he wouldn’t swallow a one. He had been trained to up-chuck any white pill that looked odd, and since he hated taking pills in the first place…it wasn’t an option. Careful of his knew, Tom pulled off his ruined jeans. Falling two stories and not landing properly hurt like a bitch. Sighing, he put on a pair of exercising shorts that were two sizes too big for him, and a huge t-shirt that said “Never Trust a Pirate”. Doug had given it to him once a long time ago; actually Tom figured he had borrowed it. But he didn’t care. 

 

Tom sat down on his bed for a few moments; contemplating getting some ice from the freezer, but in the end decided against it. He was tired and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. As he slipped into bed (which was harder done than said) he heard a knocking at his door and someone calling his name. Groaning, Tom struggled out of the covers and hobbled down the hall to the living room. 

 

“Okay, hold your horses!” Tom called back as the banging on his door got deafening. When he finally opened it, he was met with the two glaring looks of his partners, Doug Penhall and Dennis Booker. 

 

“What do you think your doing?” Penhall asked. Tom’s shoulders sagging noticeably.

“Going to bed?” he asked. 

“Why didn’t you stay at the hospital?” Booker asked. The two had no trouble getting inside. Seeing as how Tom wouldn’t be up to wrestling them out of his apartment; he knew he was in for it. These two had been acting weird for months. Sure, their cases were solid and they almost never had to blow their cover. But, they had been working together more and more often. Tom found himself missing the fact that Doug had been his partner. It was hard to insist to go on a case alone. 

 

“Well, Hanson? I asked you a question,” Booker glared.

“I don’t like hospitals,” Tom replied, he closed the door and made his way to the couch. Booker and Penhall didn’t miss the look of pure pain fleeting across Tom’s features. 

 

“We’re here to take care of you,” Dennis finally said.

“What?” Tom asked, looking up at them with cloudy eyes. 

“It’s kinda hard to explain,” Doug put in.

“Try,” was all Tom said.

“We’re in training to become Dom’s,” Dennis said.

 

Tom gave them a look; “Like in…a Domination/submission training?” 

“Yeah, we’re supposed to put what we know to the test with our Dom’s watching. Since Fuller gave us leave and your hurt…we figured we’d burn two rocks with one stone,” Doug said.

“Ah, that’s Two birds with one stone,” Tom corrected. 

“Yeah, that,” 

“And…wait, you want me to submit to you?!” Tom jumped up, but fell back onto the couch with a pained groan that felt loud in the silence of the apartment. 

“It’s only for two weeks, Tommy,”

“Two weeks….? I’m out for three. I can’t believe I let that idiot get away, the case is blown,” Tom muttered.

“And your hurt,” Dennis put in.

“Guy’s, I appreciate you wanting to help me and stuff. But, I’m not the sort of submissive your looking for. I’d be terrible at it. Especially with my bum knee. That’s why I checked out of the hospital, I’d drive the staff insane,” Tom explained. It was then that another knock came to the door. Doug went to get it. 

 

“Hi,” he greeted the men that walked in. One was muscular, black and smiled with ease. The other was slightly shorter, Japanese, and carried a bag. Tom gulped. He hadn’t been ready for the admittance of his partner’s sexual scene. Oh, he had always figured them to be gay. But, it had taken a while to actually notice. 

 

“So, this is Tommy?” the black man asked.

“Yeah, Amadi, Itsuki-san, this is Tom Hanson, he works with us on the Jump Street Program,” Dennis stood when the two men entered. Tom had a bit more trouble. But for some reason he felt like he had too. He shook hands with both men.

“Nice to meet you…ah…”

“It is all right, please, just call us by our first names,” Amadi said. 

“Thank you, sir,” Tom replied.

“Sit, you look peachy!” Itsuki said and pushed Tom back onto the couch. Tom bit his tongue hard. But, that fact that he had painkillers slipped his mind. 

“Tommy, these are our Dom’s,” Dennis explained.

“Oh…?” he blinked. 

“Did Dennis and Doug explain the test to you?” Amadi asked.

“Only that they’re in training to be Dom’s and since we had the time maybe I’d help. The truth is, sir, I wouldn’t be good at it,” Tom shrugged.

“That isn’t all of it,” Itsuki-san said, “We Dom’s take our time finding a sub. In order for a Dom to be effective and show their love for the sub, they must go through submission training. Their final test, is to find a sub of their own and train them,” 

“With your help…?” 

“Indeed, if something went wrong, we’d be the first people they’d call,” 

“I…I don’t know much about…this whole thing…I just don’t like the…helpless feeling…” Tom replied. He noticed Dennis and Doug escaping to the kitchen. Now he was alone with the two Dom’s. 

“How…important is this test?” Tom asked.

“It allows them to become Dom’s themselves. With our Company they’d help other’s who are looking for Dom’s learn the way of the Submissive,” Itsuki-san said.

“And it’s two weeks…only?” 

“Yes,” Amadi nodded his head. 

“I…gee…” 

“Are you bi?” Itsuki-san asked.

“I don’t know what I am, I kinda go between but I’ve never been with a guy. It’s just a crush really,”

“You have a crush,” Amadi asked, he sat to one side of Tom. Tom’s hand were kneading his knee. It was on fire with pain. Itsuki-san and Amadi saw the pain in his eyes. 

“Did you get painkillers for that?” Amadi asked.

“Yes, but I don’t take anything. Training from the academy and all that rot,” Tom replied.

“Dennis!” Amadi called.

“Sir?”

“Go find Tommy’s painkillers,” Amadi said then he turned to Tom.

“Let us at least make sure you’re all right, that man you were after, he used to be with our company,” Amadi explained.

“How’d you know?” Tom asked, surprised. That would explain why the guy had him helpless within the first few moments of the fist fight. It scared him. 

“He was my Dom. I hate what he has become, but, I still love him,” Amadi said.

“That would be hard; you just can’t forget loving someone…” Tom sighed. 

“That was part of the reason Dennis and Doug came to us wanting training. They wanted to catch his guy, and here you are, inexperienced,” Itsuki-san said.

“I understand now why we had one weird fight,” Tom muttered. Finally, Dennis came back with the pill bottle. Doug came from the kitchen with a bottle of water. 

 

“What do you say, Tommy-san?” Itsuki-asked. 

“I…I…have all the time in the world,” Tom shrugged.

“Is that a yes?” Doug asked.

“Yeah, I’ll help you out,” Tom shook his head before giving a raised eyebrow at Doug.

“But are you sure you want me? You know how I get when I’m hurt,” Tom pointed out. 

“Oh, stop trying to get out of it,” Dennis shook his head.

“Sorry, just figured I’d try and give you guy’s an out,” Tom shrugged. 

“Don’t give them an easy time about it, they have to pick people with a fighting streak within them, and I can see you have one,” Amadi said with a chuckle. 

“Do I have to sign anything?” Tom asked.

“The contract will be approached tomorrow after the three of you move to the apartments the company has supplied. They do it for all Subs looking to be Dom’s,” Itsuki-san pointed out. 

“Oh…” 

“Don’t worry Tommy, we’re staying with you tonight,” Dennis said.

“Joy,” Tom shrugged. 

 

Amadi shook his head and read the directions on the bottle of pills. He shook out two and presented them to Tom; “This will help you with the pain, I will force these down your throat if I have too,” he threatened. Tom didn’t feel like fighting with the man, but he was sure Amadi knew that he was only taking them because he was tired. 

 

Amadi and Itsuki watched as the drugs started to work (which was faster than they had thought) before having their subs sit down. Tom was out cold, he would have no recollection of this discussion. 

 

“Because he is hurt, I don’t think ankle restraints would be a good idea unless it’s a gurney and his knee is elevated,” Itsuki-san said.

“Make sure he has an out in the contract, I don’t think he’d appreciate being put in a corner,” Amadi said.

“We will, Sarah will want to talk with him alone before he signs anything,” Doug said.

“I always knew Sarah would be good with the contracts,” Itsuki-san chuckled.

“Okay, we’re going to put Tommy to bed now, he is quite cute, if you two don’t get him to stay with you, I may have to give it a try,” Amadi said with a small smile as he picked the young man up. He gave a look at the sub’s before he laid Tom out on the couch and moved his shirt up. 

 

“Oh man,” he muttered. 

“What’s wrong?” Doug asked.

“He’s practically poking out in places,” Itsuki-san said.

“I’ve been trying to get him to eat properly, he’s missed lunch with me the past week,” Doug frowned. 

“Wish I had thought of that before the pills,” Dennis said.

“You’ll have to talk to him about it when he wakes,” Amadi said. He picked Tom up again and made his way to the bed room. Even with the unmade bed, he could tell that Tom was pretty much a neat freak. He put Tom under the covers and smoothed them over the small body. 

 

“Remember, if you need any advise, call us,” Itsuki-san pointed out before they left the apartment and their Subs to their own devices. Once they were gone, Doug sighed as he and Dennis made their way back to the living room. 

 

“I don’t think this is going to be easy,” Dennis said.

“Some how, I agree with ya,” Doug replied.

 

\---

 

When he woke, it was nearly noon. Tom hated being late anywhere, and remembering something about a meeting, he moved to get out of bed. Only to find that his writs had been bound together with soft rope, a couple of pillows had been put under his knee, and ice had also been laid on the appendage. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he found that he was not alone. Doug and Dennis were going through his clothing. 

 

“Good morning, sleepy head!” Doug greeted him. Tom blinked at him before opening his mouth.

“We’re late, aren’t we?” Tom asked.

“What? Oh no, the apartments won’t be ready till five. It’s only noon, we have a few hours yet,” Dennis explained.

“Oh…good…I hate being late…”

“That’s why being a McQuaid is so hard for you,” Doug pointed out. 

“I suppose,” Tom replied. 

“We’re packing your stuff for you, we won’t be coming back till the test is over,” Dennis said.

“How did you guys get Fuller to let you go for two weeks?” Tom asked. 

“We’ve had this planned for months, we talked with Fuller about doing the next test in a couple of months, but he said that since all the paper work had been done anyway, there was no point in not going,” Doug explained.

“It was a coincidence that you got hurt and the Doctors called Coach instead of your mother,” Doug said.

“I have to call her, I completely forgot last night,” Tom shook his head. 

“I all ready did it, she knows your on vacation,” Dennis said.

“Being tied to my own bed and going to a D/s club with your guys is considered a vacation?” Tom asked incredulously. 

“Yes,” Doug said simply. 

“Uh, can I be untied?” Tom asked. 

“On one condition,” Dennis turned with a grin.

“What is that?” 

“You eat,” Doug replied. 

“Ummm…okay,” Tom agreed, gulping. He didn’t feel like eating. Dennis disappeared to the kitchen, when he came back Amadi was behind him.

“How are you feeling today, Tommy?” Amadi asked.

“Not well, actually,” Tom replied. Amadi felt his forehead.

“Maybe it’s from you not eating,” Amadi said.

“Or the pills, they usually make me sick, it doesn’t matter if I have eaten or not,” Tom explained in a whisper. 

“Okay, you guy’s know how to do it. I’m just gonna watch,” Amadi said. He took a seat in a chair that had been dragged in. 

 

“Okay, here we go, tell me if it’s too big,” Dennis said. The first fork full of food was eggs with a piece of bacon. Tom made himself become passive and eat; he had promised he’d help them with their test. Tom never went back on his word. Dennis went slow, he Doug and Amadi conversed with each other while Tom just watched and listened. His stomach was stirring though, he felt like throwing up at any second. After about ten bites, Tom turned his head away. 

 

“Please don’t make me, I think I’m going to be sick,” he said, breathing deeply to calm himself. 

“It’s all right, we know it’s something to be worked on,” Dennis said with understanding that made Tom blink in surprise. 

“Oh…?”

“Yeah, why haven’t you been eating?” Doug turned from the task of folding clothes to frown at Tom.

“Been busy, haven’t felt like it, usually sick if I attempt,” Tom replied simply. 

“How long has this been going on?” Amadi asked. 

“I don’t know, a while I think,” Tom replied. 

“You’ll have to put him on a regular eating regiment, and get a doctor to look into it and give him some vitamins,” Amadi said. 

“The clinic was going to be our first stop,” Doug said.

“Good, you can go in a couple hours before you check into your room,” Amadi said.

“Sounds like a plan,” Dennis said. 

“Great, now, can I please be released so that I can go to the bathroom?” Tom broke in. He wasn’t at all amused and feeling sick wasn’t helping either. He didn’t want a mess on his hands if they were going to leave. 

“Tommy…” Doug began.

“I haven’t signed a thing and I don’t want you lot cleaning anything up before we leave, so, can I please get up?” Tom asked in his calmest voice. Doug and Dennis gave each other a look before Doug nodded. Dennis undid the knots of the rope that had encased Tom’s wrists. 

 

“Thank you,” Tom sighed. He struggled up and out of the bed, his knee was stiffened and it took him a few moments to get to his feet. But, he didn’t ask for any help. Amadi watched Doug and Dennis watching Tommy. They were both ready to help but knew it would be taken kindly. Once Tom had made it to the bathroom. Amadi shook his head; “He needs someone to take care of him,” 

 

“We want too,” Doug said.

“I think he’ll fight us before long,” Dennis said.

“That’s our Tommy, a fighter all the way,” 

 

It was then that the three noticed the noises of Tommy up chucking. 

 

\--

 

Tom was visibly shaken. He couldn’t control it; it was his body overriding his senses. Not that the three men understood him. He wasn’t given much of a chance to explain, he was taken to the kitchen where his hands had been locked behind him in a pair of his own hand cuffs. Dennis, Doug and even Amadi agreed that he should finish the breakfast that was made. It wasn’t easy, but Tom did try to be complacent. He wondered why a punishment wasn’t be administered, was it because of his bum leg? 

 

 

“Okay, Tommy – time for a shower and then we’re gonna lock stuff up here,” Dennis said. Doug helped Tom to the bathroom again where the cuffs were removed and plastic bags were put over the white hospital bandages to keep them from getting wet. Doug helped Tom into the shower and adjusted the water; Tom liked it so hot that it looked as if he burnt his skin. But, the shower made him feel better.

 

When he was done, Doug helped him into sweat pants and a t-shirt before he was deposited onto the couch to watch some television while his ‘Dom’s’ made sure everything was in order. Amadi took his leave sometime before 3 while Doug loaded a suite case into the taxi they would take to the company head quarters. Tom insisted on walking down the long stair case the led to the front of the building, trusting Dennis to lock up for him. 

 

They climbed into the back of the cab. 

 

\--

 

Sarah Collins smiled as the three men walked into the lobby of the BDSM Companies lobby. She looked at the middle man who was hobbling along a bit. He looked to be in a lot of pain. She stood and pulled a chair for the man to the side of the desk. She had him sit down. 

 

“Are you all right?” she asked.

“Yes, thanks,” the man replied. 

“Sarah, this is our…ah…sub, Tommy,” Dennis introduced them. 

“Dennis, he’s hurt,” she pointed out.

“We know, it’s perfect,” Doug said. Tom gave him a look but didn’t say anything.

“Okay, I’m going to get him a wheel chair. You can take the elevator,” she said. 

“That’s nice of you,” Doug said.

“I’m an ICU Nurse, Dougie, if he walks on this leg any more; he’ll have to get surgery,”

“Funny that, the doctor at the ER said the same thing…” Tom muttered.

“I think someone needs to take you to hand,” Sarah shook her head. She was gone for a few moments while she found a wheel chair. In the mean time, Captain Adam Fuller had found his three officers. 

 

“I see they’ve finally decided to talk to you about it,” Fuller said mainly to Hanson.

“Yes, sir,” Tom replied.

“They’re good, Tom, don’t worry,” Fuller smiled at him gently.

“Thank you, I…don’t know much about this…well, more like nothing at all. But, I think trust has be a huge part of it,” Tom said.

“It is, this sort of thing shouldn’t be entered into lightly,” 

“I…I all ready said I would,” Tom replied.

“Look, you haven’t signed anything, until then you can pull out,”

“I know, but I made a promise, it used to be that was enough,” Tom said.

“I know, Tom, I just want you to understand what this means,” 

“Amadi and Itsuki-san explained things to me, sir,” 

“Good, good. Those two really know their stuff. Well, I’m going to get out of here, I’ll see you three in two weeks, actually, Tom, three weeks,” 

“Sir?”

“I know what happened last night, one of the staff called me. I wish you had stayed for observation,” 

“We’re planning on taking him to the clinic after this,” Doug said.

“Good, make sure he gets some rest and food,” and with that Adam Fuller walked off. Tom looked after him and sighed. Why was everyone so weird with him about food? He didn’t know how to tell them, nor what to tell them. How could he admit that…the one relationship he had…he decided not to think about it. 

 

“Here you are, Tommy,” Sarah said. Tom smiled up at her and slowly transferred himself to wheel chair. It would make life easier that was for sure. She wheeled him into the office behind the reception desk. What he had thought were mirrors, was actually a two way glass. It was odd. 

 

“Okay, do you have any questions?” Sarah asked.

“I’ve never done this before, things that I need to do, are they defined in the contract or do my…Dom’s define it for me?” Tom asked.

“You’re Dom’s will define your duty to them. The next two weeks is a test for the sub’s to become Dom’s and take on subs of their own if they wish. Some stay together after the initial two weeks. Trust me, training that you *might* have in the future, Dennis and Doug have all ready gone through. They know how it works,” 

“What…what if it’s something I don’t like?”

“How do you know you won’t like it?” Sarah asked.

“Well, I’m willing to try it once…but…I don’t know. I’m confused right now,” 

“I think your hurting right now,” Sarah replied.

“I’m fine; may I look over the contract?” Tom asked.

“Of course, this is our standard contract, it names those who are your Dom’s and that you will submit to them, they will protect you no matter what and there is absolutely no trading of subs,” Sarah said.

“That happens?” Tom’s eyes were as big as plates. 

“It wasn’t a problem at first; but it’s been known to be done, its just a precaution,” 

“Do I have an out?”

“An out?”

“Do I have an out? I mean…I…I need one,” Tom said.

“Yes, the trial period is three days, after the three days you can chose to leave,” 

“That would ruin the test, wouldn’t it?” Tom sighed.

“Slightly,”

“I couldn’t do that, I just asked because it seemed so…final, you know?”

“Everyone asks that question, are you sure you want to sign though?”

“I have three weeks leave, Coach won’t want to see me before then and I don’t think I can be holed up in my apartment all that time, so, I might as well, what will it hurt?” 

“Tom, I’ve hung out with Dennis and Doug plenty of times, they keep talking about you. Sure, when you have done something stupid they usually rant about it. But, they genuinely love you,” 

“I… I don’t deserve them,” Tom said. With a flourish of his hand he signed the documents. 

“I don’t think we deserve our Dom’s, it flattering that they want us,” 

“So…they’re my Dom’s, but are subs to the other Dom’s around here?”

“Yes,” Sarah smiled.

“Okay,” Tom nodded. 

 

Sarah wheeled him back out to the lobby. Tom waved the papers at Doug and Dennis; “Do I keep these or what?” he asked. Doug smiled at him.

“You can keep it,” he said.

“Okay, here is your room key. Take the elevator, here is a medical pass, it’s for Tom,” Sarah said, she handed the items to Dennis. 

 

“Thank you,” Dennis said. 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: HAH, Still trying to figure this one out.   


* * *

Tom sighed when they finally got out of the clinic. It had been harrowing, and worse yet was his will to not say one complaint about it. He still had the contract in hand and even though it was mostly general – Tom could safely assume that his Dom’s would be happy if he didn’t complain about going to the doctor. This was different than the drive to the hospital with Doug. Where Doug would be annoying him with his mother hen-ish ways and Tom would just wish that Doug would go away. 

 

Tom saw the nervousness Doug exhibited as they entered the clinic. Seeing as how neither of his Dom’s knew what to put on the forms, Tom had to fill them out himself. Which seemed to be weird; the other subs asked him why, all Tom would do was shrug and say it honestly didn’t matter. There wasn’t a thing wrong with him. 

 

The Doctor had been nice; he had taken some x-rays and blood samples. Then he rewrapped new bandages around Tom’s knee. All the while showing Doug and Dennis how to do it themselves, Tom also watched, he had three days to pull out. He wondered if he should push it before or after that time was up. They probably hadn’t been injured while they went through their sub training. Now, here he was, not knowing what to do and almost afraid of what would happen if he slipped up. Some of the Dom’s didn’t seem to like Doug or Dennis though. They kept sending bad looks at them, all the while trying to get Tom to go with them instead. Tom had shaken his head and said “thanks, but no thanks,” and informed them that he was fine where he was. 

 

When they finally got to the apartment, they found that the bed sheets had already been turned down. Dinner was also waiting for them and it was still hot. Tom hadn’t liked the smell; he hobbled to the bathroom as fast as he could to throw up what he had for lunch. Doug and Dennis joined him in the bathroom when they heard the wrenching sounds. 

 

“Are you all right, Tommy?” Doug asked.

“No…” Tom shook his head and flushed the toilet. It took him a couple of tries to get back to his feet. “Don’t worry about it, I’m always sick when I’m hurt, those pills aren’t helping either,” Tom shook his head. 

“The Doctor gave you some vitamins, we’re starting those tomorrow,” Dennis said. His tone made Tom know that he should not argue. So, he just nodded his head. Doug shook his and picked Tom up bridal style.

“Hey! Put me down!”

“Uh-uh, Tommy, you have to do as we say now,” Doug said. Tom blinked but nodded his head. Doug was right, he had to submit to them now. But, what was submitting anyway. Would they be happy if he acted it? He’d only submitted to one person before and it hurt him. He didn’t want to be hurt again, but his heart longed for this. Tom momentarily lost himself and buried his nose into Doug’s shirt. He felt safe. But, the nagging question of, was he safe, still made him shiver in fear. 

 

“Tommy, what’s bothering you?” Doug asked.

“Nothing, nothing, nothing…” Tom shook his head. He was deposited on the bed. His shirt was removed along with his sweat pants and shoes, leaving him in his boxers and socks. Dug knew that Tom’s feet got cold at night. Dennis and Doug got Tom situated in the middle of the king sized bed. Noticing that Tom was about to drift off, Dennis had him drink some water before letting him close his eyes. 

 

\--

 

When Doug woke the next morning, he noticed two heads of dark hair, one a dark chocolate and the other almost black. Doug’s eyes met Dennis’ over the sleeping form of Tommy Hanson. He smiled; “Good morning,” he whispered. 

 

“Morning,” Dennis replied with a smile. 

“Did Tom wake up last night?” Doug asked. Dennis was the lightest sleeper out of all of them. He always new if someone was awake. 

“No, he’s still out cold,” Dennis said with a smirk. 

“Wanna go take a shower?” Doug asked.

“I’d love too,” Dennis replied. The two slipped out of bed for a tumble in the bathroom. He opened an eye just barely; he was alone in the room. He smiled as he heard some sounds coming from the bathroom. Those two were the perfect couple. Tom was sure they could switch positions if they wanted. Take turns with who was on top and who was on the bottom. 

 

Tom knew he was submissive; after his relationship with Erik had deteriorated, Tom had learned that what Erik had claimed was a Dominate/Submit relationship was nothing more than sadomasochism. Tom had plenty of scars from that; he wished he hadn’t fallen for the man. But he had been in college and…he was lonely. Erik had introduced him to a lot of things. 

 

Some that Tom would rather forget; Tom sat up, pilling pillows behind him so that the lethargic feeling of sleep would go away. It was six-thirty in the morning, but Tom had been awake since four. He cringed in pain as he repositioned the pillows under his leg. He didn’t know what had happened – but, his leg hurt more than it did the day before. He massaged the bandages to try and make some of the pain go away. Tom looked up when he heard a scream from the bathroom. Blinking, he rolled his eyes. 

He was glad though that he wasn’t alone; when he had gotten hurt, Erik would just leave for days and not bother. Nothing would get done and when Tom was able to actually do it, he’d do something wrong and get the shit beaten out of him. It wasn’t something he was particularly proud of, it wasn’t something he was going to tell anyone either. No matter the consequences. Pulling up the blankets, Tom settled in for a wait.

 

\--

 

When Doug and Dennis finally got out of the shower; they were once again struck by the emaciated form of their sub. Tommy looked overly tired and small within the cocoon of blankets. 

 

“We’re going to do what we can with your leg and all,” Doug said.

“What would that be?” Tom asked. 

“First, we’re fine with first names, but all you have to do is add “sir” when you ask a question,” Dennis said.

“And if I don’t, sir?” Tom replied with a propped eyebrow. 

“It’s called a paddle,” Dennis replied. Tom blanched a bit at that. 

“I…I…I’m s-s-sorry…” Tom started shaking, he buried his head in the blankets. 

“Tommy, it’s the first day, we aren’t going to push the rules till you actually know them,” Doug said.

“P-p-please…I’m sorry…I won’t ask questions…” Tom was sobbing. 

“Okay, I didn’t think he’d take it that way,” Dennis said. He and Doug got onto the bed and put their arms around Tom’s shaking body. 

“We aren’t going to hurt you; we are going to help you. Dom’s do not hurt their subs, okay?” Dennis said.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Tom shook his head. 

“Tommy, it’s all right, you aren’t in trouble,” Doug insisted. 

“P-please, don’t hurt me…” Tom whispered. 

“We aren’t going to hurt you, Tommy, listen to me…” Dennis’ had brushed against Tom’s chin to make the man look at him.

“You are not in trouble,”

“Okay…okay…I’m safe…no problems…” Tom muttered, trying to pull himself together. 

“Tommy, did anyone…abuse you?” Doug asked.

“What? No…well…yes…but…it wasn’t my parents,” Tom stuttered. 

“It’s all right, you don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to but we need to know what…your abuser used on you, we don’t want to do something and you get hurt or go into shock, okay?” Dennis coaxed. 

“Okay,” Tom nodded his head. Whipping away the tears he gave them both a small smile. 

“You did all right with the restraints yesterday, did they make you upset at all?” Doug asked.

“Doug, how many times have I been arrested for a crime? Restraints are fine, why?”

“Don’t forget the “sir”,” Dennis said.

“Right, sorry, sir,” Tom replied. 

“Okay, just wanted to know. We’ve been going over our plan for you’re training these two weeks and we think restraining will help you,” Doug said. 

“Ah…you’re going to do it anyway, right, sir?” Tom asked. Dennis smiled and gave him a light kiss for his use of the respectful title.

“Yes, but with what has just come to light, we don’t want to hurt you,”

“I’ll be fine,” Tom said simply. 

“Okay,”

 

Doug got up and went to the closet; in a few seconds he came back with a wrapped box. He handed it to Tom. 

 

“This is yours,” he said. Tom opened it slowly, in the box he found black leather cuffs for his wrists and ankles. They were padded on the inside and slim. 

 

“Wow…” Tom breathed. Tom knew that there were some real professional things one could use in a D/s relationship. Erik was cheap. He didn’t care, and so when the other subs had asked him where his cuffs were. Tom had said that Erik hadn’t wanted him to ruin them and so when they went out he took the cuffs off. In truth, Erik never bought him anything. The more Tom had looked into it (not much) the more he had learned that his relationship wasn’t normal. 

 

That was when he broke it off with Erik and went to the police academy. Now, as he looked at the cuffs, the feeling he had always been jealous of the other subs having were now within his grasp. 

 

“Tommy, you’re crying again?” Doug asked. 

“I…I’ve never seen nicer,” Tom shook his head. 

“We’re glad you like them,” Dennis smiled.

“Thank you,” Tom smiled his huge, earth shattering grin. Doug leaned in and kissed him gently, Dennis also gave him a kiss. 

“Let’s try out our plan,” Doug said. Dennis and Doug buckled the cuffs around Tom’s wrists and ankles. Then Doug picked him up once again and they made their way to the kitchenette. 

 

While Dennis made eggs and bacon (besides Tom, Dennis was the only one out of the three of them who could cook) Doug changed the bandages of Tom’s knee. Meanwhile, Tom fiddled with the cuffs on his wrists. He was a bit overwhelmed by everything. He was hurt, he didn’t expect anything except a telephone call, and yet, they showed up. They took care of him even before he signed the contact. They spent some serious money on him too. These cuffs had to be three hundred or more. 

 

Tom was surprised out of his musings when Doug took his wrists behind the back of the chair and locked them into place with the hook that was attached to on of the cuffs. His ankles were attached the same way. Doug got out some advill and a glass of water. 

 

“Take these,” Doug ordered simply. Tom opened his mouth for the light pain killer and washed them down with a few gulps of water. 

“Thank you, Doug,” Tom said. 

“No problem, Tommy,” Doug smiled and mussed Tom’s hair into even more of a mess. Doug set the table while Dennis served up the food. Tom wiggled a bit in his restraints. What was their plan with this anyway? What were the restraints supposed to teach him? 

 

Dennis and Doug sat down at the table, over coffee they planned a bit of each step. Tom really didn’t hear them, too caught up in his musings to notice them giving him odd looks. He wasn’t interested in food either; deffinantly not mad that they had sat down to eat first before feeding him. When they were done, they got Tom’s hot plate of food from the stove. 

 

“Okay, we’re going to feed you now, we’re not stopping till you’ve had it all,” Doug said. This time it was his turn. Trying to keep the sickness at bay, Tom obediently ate each small bit of food Doug proffered to him. Dennis had given him a small portion, which Tom was glad for. It was torture eating. 

 

“Okay, time for your vitamins,” Dennis said. 

 

After Tom swallowed those as well, he didn’t feel all that sick. It was a first. 

“Okay, so, now we are going to go threw the rules,” Dennis said. Doug, Dennis and Tom sat around the kitchen table. Tom turned his attention to Dennis, out of the both of them, he seemed to be the one most in charge. 

 

“We’re not going to put you through too much. Since your hurt and all, but, you must call us ‘sir’ when asking a question. You must answer all of our questions truthfully,” Dennis said.

 

“What about…the sex, sir?” Tommy asked quietly.

“The doctor said you’d be able to walk some time at the end of this week, We’ll probably just start conditioning,” Doug answered. 

“Oh,” Tommy muttered, more to himself than to the Dom’s. 

 

“You also going to eat anything we decide on, and we’ll be doing it,” Doug explained. 

“We won’t be upset if you’re sick, we expect it and that’s why we’re putting you on a regular eating schedule,” Dennis said.

“Okay, I think I can do that,” Tom nodded his head.

“Good, we’ll be going to some meetings for trainees. The subs will spend some time together, comparing notes and things,” Doug said. 

“Will it be just the subs…sir?” Tom asked.

“Yes, just the subs,” Doug replied. 

“What do we do now? I mean…what about the conditioning, sir’s?” 

“That’s what the restraints are for, luv,” Dennis said. 

“Ah,” Tom shook his head. 

“Our meeting is in an hour, so we’d best get ready,” Dennis said.

 

\--

 

Tom didn’t know what he was in for. A group of subs that were conversing like friends wasn’t what he had prepared himself for. However, it did make him breathe a bit easier. It was more or less a “day care center” for subs. Dennis explained why Tom was in the wheel chair and asked that if anything happened that a nurse be called along with him and Doug. They signed Tom in and the Dom in charge rolled Tom near a group. 

 

“Have fun,” she said with a smile. 

“I will,” Tom muttered, but the woman didn’t hear him. 

“Can you believe that shit?” someone asked him. A youngish man sat down next to Tom in a free chair.

“What?” Tom asked. 

“We wear as little as humanly possible and you wear as much as possible!” the man replied.

“Ah…I didn’t pick it out…”

“Your Dom’s probably don’t know what they’re doing,” the man smirked. Tom blinked at him for a moment.

“Never mind what I wear, maybe they don’t want people ogling,” Tom replied.

“True,” the man shook his head. 

 

“Philip, leave him be! Just because you don’t like your Dom doesn’t mean that he has to put up with your crass jokes!” this time it was a girl who spoke. 

“Eve! Your spoiling my fun!”

“Bugger off, or else I’ll get Miss Maggie to deal with you,” Eve replied with a glare.

“Miss Maggie?” Tom asked.

“She’s the one our Dom’s check in with, she has permission to discipline us if we’re bad,” Eve replied.

“Ah,” 

“You’re new here, aren’t you? I’m Eve, what is your name?”

“Tom,” 

“Cute! I can tell why your Dom’s didn’t want you to dress in leather, you’re hurt!” Eve exclaimed.

“Thank you Captain Obvious!” Philip rolled his eyes.

“I fell off a building, two stories up and banged up my knee,” Tom explained. Somehow he felt as if he should explain it to Eve, she was nice. 

“I’m sorry, it must have hurt,” 

“It did,” 

“So, where do they have you starting?” Philip asked.

“Err – we can’t do much till the end of this week when I think I’ll be able to get around a bit more…ummm – we’re starting with restraints,” Tom said.

“That’s a good place, get used to being tied down will help with later on,” Eve said.

“How would you know?” Philip glared up at her.

“It’s a long story,” Eve said.

“We have time,” Tom replied.

“Okay, I was…abused somewhat and…well, my Dom decided it would be a good idea to start with just tying me down so that I get used to it. Later the sex came, but by that time, I was okay with it,” Eve shrugged.

“I hate those sorts of people,” Philip said.

“What?” Tom blinked.

“The sort that think they can be a Dom but they don’t know what they’re doing. All they do is pick up a few books and some bondage gear, and there we go, they think they can do stuff, but in the end, it hurts their sub,” Philip explained. 

 

Tom knew how that went. He cringed. 

 

“Tommy…are you all right?” Eve asked.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Tom replied and gave her an earth shaking smile. She sighed just looking at him. 

“Oh god! I can’t believe this!” Philip said with disgust.

“What?” Tom asked. 

“You! You can just give that smile and people melt!”

“I must admit, I have used it to get out of situations,” Tom shrugged. 

“The sort with a paddle?” Eve asked.

“Err – the sort with a gun in my face…” Tom replied. 

 

Philip and Eve laughed at that. Getting a bit more comfortable. 

 

“So, how new are you? What do you know so far?” Eve asked.

“Basic rules I suppose,” Tom shrugged.

“Like calling them “Sir” or “Ma’am” after questions?” Philip asked.

“Yes, and I have to eat everything on my plate,” Tom sighed.

“Why don’t you?” Eve asked.

“It’s kind of hard to explain…I don’t know, something just doesn’t work right and so I don’t eat as often as I should or something. If I try too hard, I just get sick,” Tom replied.

“Have you told them that?” Philip asked.

“I’m trying to find the best time, you know?”

“Yeah, that’s always hard. It’s not just the Dom’s that we have to listen too, but they’re here to protect us, so, in the end, we have to let them know those sorts of things so that they know what or what not to do. Like, I can’t take a paddle, since that was one of the things my abuser liked to use. So, my Dom uses her hand or a wooden spoon,” Eve said. 

 

“I’m okay with almost anything,” Philip said.

“What about you, Tommy?” Eve asked.

“I…we haven’t gotten that far. I don’t know what they’re up too. I’m kinda just here for the ride,” Tom sighed.

“Oh?” Philip and Eve asked at the same time. 

“Yeah, they showed up at my apartment, told me what was up and asked me to help them out. Well, since I had nothing to do and it would be hell to try and go shopping with my bum knee, I decided it wouldn’t hurt,” Tom explained. 

“Interesting,” Eve nodded her head.

“Have you known them long?” Philip asked.

“Yeah, we work together,” Tom replied.

“Oooh! Inter-office relationship are so jucy!” Even giggled.

“Okay, none of that! Eve, you aren’t even blond!” Philip said with an eye roll.

“So? I think it’s amusing,” 

“Whatever,” Philip replied.

“No, really Tommy, tell us more. We’re here to help,” Eve said.

“I don’t know what else to tell you, it’s like I have them at my beck and call, it’s weird,” Tom said.

“If I had my Dom at my beck and call, I’d milk it,” Philip said.

“That’s because you’re a retard,” Eve replied.

“That’s just it, I don’t want them to run and get me things or…anything. I’m fiercely independent,” Tom said. 

“That’s probably why they’re using restraints, to teach you that it’s okay to have others do things for you. They’ll use sex later on and you’d probably have to give them a blow job or something of that nature, but, I wouldn’t be surprised if they are just doing it for your own good,” Eve said.

“Yeah, I was sure you were faking it when they came in with that wheel chair,” Philip said.

“Oh, and take up everyone’s time with hobbling here? I don’t think so,” Tom replied. 

“Philip! You are an insensitive jerk!” 

“Hey! I resemble that remark!” Philip cried.

“That’s why I said it!” 

 

“Okay, okay, children, don’t start fighting, I think Miss Maggie is giving us the evil eye,” Tom cautioned. He gave a small smile towards the Dominatrix, her features went soft and she smiled back a little. 

“Wow…if it were me, she’d be over here railing on me,” Philip whistled.

“Don’t over use that smile, save it for the bad situations,” Eve said.

“I’m pretty sure my Dom’s are immune to it,” Tom shrugged.

“Still, wouldn’t hurt to try,” Eve replied.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Okay, so I figured it was time for an update. I'm doing a lot of BDSM research, so things might get a bit more relative to the bdsm scenes.   


* * *

Tom was almost sorry to leave when Dennis and Doug arrived to take him back to their room. However, his knee was on fire and he desperately wanted to just lay down and sleep. 

 

“Made new friends, I see,” Dennis said as he pushed Tom down the hallway. 

“Yeah, they’re a great help. They explained a lot of things to me,” Tom replied.

“Good, these meetings are to our benefit as they are to you,” Doug said.

“If I may ask, what did you learn, sir?” Tom looked up at Doug.

“The usual, safe words and such,” Doug replied.

“Ah,” 

“We figure, you could use ‘Pineapple’,” Dennis said.

“Funny, but I think I will,” Tom nodded his head. 

“Good, now, let’s eat!” Doug said. 

 

Once again, room service had been delivered. Tom sat in a chair, limbs locked once again and he waited for Doug and Dennis to be done eating. He did not interrupt their conversation and it was almost as if they forgot he was there. 

 

However much Tom wished they forgot to feed him, Doug and Dennis decided to take turns. This time, dinner was an assortment of finger food that they fed him. With each nibble Tom got, he also got a kiss as well. Tom felt the gurgling of his stomach, he suddenly felt sick. Very sick. 

 

He shook as he tried to keep from throwing up. 

 

“Tommy…?”

“Sorry, so sorry…I don’t think I can keep it down,” Tom replied with a whisper. Dennis got a trash can that was near by. 

“If you feel you have too,” was all Dennis said. It was moments later that Tom let it go and up chucked in the bucket. 

 

“Ah, Tommy…” Doug muttered. 

“I’m…sorry…” 

“It’s all right, we knew this wouldn’t exactly be easy,” Dennis sent a warning look at Doug.

“Maybe Amadi and Itsuki-san know what to do,” Doug said.

“Amadi already told us to keep Tommy on a regular eating cycle,” Dennis said.

“Let’s call the clinic then and see if they have anything to settle the stomach and keep food down,” Doug suggested.

“Let’s do that,” Dennis agreed. 

 

Dennis called the clinic, after explaining what went down, they promised to deliver something to help. Mean while, Doug had Tommy stripped of everything but his boxers, his knee elevated and hands strapped to the head board. 

 

“I fell like a cheap porno star,” Tom muttered. 

“It’s for the lesson,” Doug said.

“Oh,” Tom felt stupid. 

“Okay, “Dennis said, joining the two, “the clinic will send something up,” he said.

“Good, I wonder why we didn’t think of it before,” Doug said. 

“I thought we could handle it,” Dennis sighed.

“Well,” Tom spoke up, bringing the Dom’s attention to him, “I’ve been trying to figure out exactly how to tell you but…I’ve been in a relationship before…” Tom looked away from the surprised/angry looks on Doug and Dennis’ faces. 

“I haven’t exactly been on the best eating regiment…”

“What do you mean?” Dennis’ voice was angry.

“I was in an abusive relationship with this guy and…”

“Did he use food as a punishment?” Doug asked, at least understanding a little bit. 

“Yes,” Tom replied.

“Oh…” Dennis sighed and sat down on the bed.

“What did he do to you?” Doug asked.

“He beat me; he broke my arm a couple of times…” 

“What else did he do? What about the food aspect?” Dennis asked. 

“I couldn’t eat unless he told me I could,” Tom replied shamefully.

“How have you gotten on since then?” Doug asked. 

“I just eat enough to get by, nothing big,” Tom tried to shrug.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Just toast and tea in the morning,” 

“That’s all!” Doug and Dennis cried at the same time. Just then the bell ran and Doug went to answer the door. 

 

Dennis leaned forward and kissed Tommy gently.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” he asked.

“I’m sorry, I was trying to find the best time…” 

“But it got busy?” Dennis raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Tom hung his head. 

“It doesn’t mean that we don’t love you any less,” Dennis said.

“What…? I mean…you love me, sir?” Tom looked up in surprise. 

“Of course we love ya, Tommy! We wouldn’t have asked you to do this if we didn’t,” Doug put in. He had a pill in his hand and he had Tom dry swallow it. 

“Feel any better? The bottle says fast acting,” Doug said.

“Yes, I feel much better, thank you,” Tom smiled. 

“Good, and now about the lesson,” Doug said.

“We want you to tell us anything else that might be a detriment to us while we try to train you,” Dennis said. 

“I always made him angry,” Tom started, “He’d come home and the apartment would be a mess, but I didn’t get back from school till five in the evening, and I had loads of homework. He’d beat me and I’d spend the rest of the night cleaning while he directed me,” Tom started. 

“He tended to beat me for everything that I did wrong, even if it was how he wanted it and when. I never understood him,” he sighed.

“What sort of relationship was this?” Doug asked. 

“It was an abusive one, I realized that late. I happened upon a book my Mom had, I don’t know why she had it, but I started reading it and there were a lot of things in there that I could relate too. After that, I decided that I was going to take time for myself, you know, sir? I decided that I’d go to the police academy, so I broke up with him…after the third time he broke my arm,” he looked up at his lovers. They weren’t too happy. 

“I stayed with my Mom till I was well enough to go to the academy and…I never saw him again…” 

 

“Well, at least we don’t have to worry about him,” Doug said. 

“Yeah,” Dennis agreed. 

“I should have told you sooner, I’m sorry, I haven’t talked about it with anyone, not even Mom,” 

“Tommy, I’m glad that you understand the difference. I’m glad that you understand that we love you,” Dennis said.

“I realized it when you gave me the cuffs,” Tom gave them a small smile. 

“It meant that you really wanted me, I hope this doesn’t change anything,” Tom said.

“We will always love and want you,” Doug said.

“Good! And we’ve wasted a good couple of days, I say we get this whole training thing going so that you guys can get your…well, I don’t know what you’d call it…but, let’s get you that Dom title,” Tom said.

“Right,” Doug shook his head and gave Tom a kiss on the cheek. 

“Okay, what about sex?” Dennis asked.

“It wasn’t…fun,” Tom reddened.

“Maybe we should teach you how fun it can be then,” Doug said. 

“Is tying me to the bed part of it, sirs?” Tom asked. 

“Smart ass!” Dennis joked.

“Yes, Tommy, it’s part of it,” Doug rolled his eyes.

“Okay,” Tom nodded his head. 

“We should first test you on what you do know,” Dennis said. This got a blush out of Tom. 

 

“I haven’t done much since my last relationship…”

“Than we shall start from scratch,” Dennis said. 

 

Tracing a finger down Tom’s chest, the smile on Dennis’ face promised much pleasure in the very near future. 

 

TBC


End file.
